


This Guy's In Love With You, Pare!

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Best Friends, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There should be some kind of rule about falling in love with your bestfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Guy's In Love With You, Pare!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> There’s this tourist spot in the Philippines which I remembered visiting in highschool during our yearly school trip. There was a very beautiful man-made lake there where our class spent our lunch watching the ducks swim around the lake. Oh well.
> 
> Pare is a tagalog word which means 'guy friend'

  
There should be some kind of rule about falling in love with your bestfriend.

Well, for one, he’s a guy and his bestfriend is also a guy, so falling in love with him makes the situation a little more fucked up than he initially thought it was. He guesses it is okay if one of them is a girl, because at least it’d be normal – for him to fall in love and wonder about kissing his bestfriend and maybe do something more with her, but since they’re both guys, well, that makes it a hundred times more difficult, if not awkward.

Most especially if the said bestfriend doesn’t even mind being used as a stuff pillow – or a personalized scratching post when he wants one, simply because the guy accepts everything as they are, doesn’t even bats an eyelid if his bastard of a friend feels particularly inclined at groping every bits of his bestfriend’s anatomy to oblivion.

But it’s kind of wonderful to be able to do these things and not worry about how the other will feel, since they’ve been attuned to each other’s quirks and differences even from way back that it’s almost ridiculous; sometimes he wonders if wanting something more than what he is already allowed to have beats the fundamental law of loving someone in secret, at least if there’s any. If there’s such thing, he’s probably broken the rules right from day one without even realizing it. It’s just that it’s really hard feeling this way about someone and not knowing exactly what to do about it, and well, he kind of think that it’s so much better if he chooses to hide from the truth and opts on staying like this forever or lose his bestfriend in just a blink of an eye if he fucks it up with an unnecessary confession.

But then his bestfriend smiles at him in a way that brightens even his darkest days, unconsciously touches him in a way that literally robs the air out of his lungs, and leans in to him when he gropes the other man’s behind like his hand and his bestfriend’s ass belongs together forever, and really, how can he not love the stupid guy if he allows Nino these privileges without complaint?

But then again, it’s too easy to blame these things to the fact that his bestfriend is half-retarded, and that most of the time, the other man is caught up in his own little world to even realize that he is being subtly molested half the time he goes to touch him.

He sighs, turns to his right and watches the way his bestfriend stares at the space before him like it holds the answer to the universe; he’s not even blinking and if not for the steady rise and fall of the other man’s chest and his long-standing reputation of watching his bestfriend closely (that it’s almost stalkerish), he might probably wonder if the other man is still alive or just asleep.

He sighs again. Well, only one way to find out.

“You know it’s so easy to say no if you really didn’t want to take this trip with me, right?” he says, faking annoyance, though he ended up feeling really annoyed when his bestfriend merely blink to acknowledge him even though he doesn’t have any right to be; he’s a bastard for even feeling that way but his bestfriend knows what he means anyway. Well, sometimes.

His gaze moves down to the bread dangling in between his bestfriend’s fingers which the other man brought with him, watches the way the other man slowly raises it to his mouth to take a bite. He tsks and reaches forward, snatching the bread from his bestfriend’s hand.

“Hmph,”

He tears the edge of the bread loaf after he’s grabbed it from the other man’s hands to feed it to the ducks instead of letting the other man eat it.

They’re in front of an obviously man-made lake, surrounded by couples and children, of teenagers and parents alike; his bestfriend stays unmoving beside him, gaze locked on the pair of ducks floating mindlessly on the water.

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” he snaps, elbowing his bestfriend on the rib and huffing annoyingly when the other man simply pouts at him. “I said –“

“I heard you,” the man replies, cutting him off quickly and grabbing the left-over loaf out of his hands, so quickly that he almost doesn’t catch the movement. It is only when the other man shoves the remaining chunk into his mouth that Nino realizes it has been taken away.

He scowls. “Why did you eat it? See, now we don’t have anything to feed the ducks,”

The other man shrugs. “I can go and buy another one, if you want,” his bestfriend replies while munching, turning slowly and facing him, the light in the other man’s eyes mirroring his own. His heart does a little _dum dum_ when he realizes he is staring straight into his bestfriend’s mouth, and feels his face heats up when the other man cracks an obviously goofy smile.

“What?!” he snaps, bringing his hand up his temple before proceeding on scrubbing his face with it, annoyed and embarrassed, because really, does his bestfriend need to look so fucking adorable everytime?

“I don’t know, what about you?”

Seriously, adorable. “I’m really tempted to punch you in the face right now,” he mutters, taking his eyes back into watching the ducks pecking one another (what?!) and groaning miserably, albeit quietly. To his right, another couple is busy whispering sweet nothings to each other, and he thinks the universe is out to get him today, of all days. Today, when all he thinks about is how perfect this day is for him to finally say something about his fucking feelings about his stupid bestfriend.

“I thought you will say that you’re tempted to kiss the air out my lungs right now,” his bestfriend says just as quietly, and he feels his world tilts a hundred degrees to the opposite direction. “ – which is actually pretty sweet if you’re going to ask me,”

What? “Huh?”

The ducks are on to bathing each other now, splashing water all over themselves and cracking the oddest noises he’s ever heard in his life, probably odder than the way his heart’s stammering hard against his ribcage.

He feels a hand settles down the small of his back, and he figures it is time to shift even though he can’t really feel his limbs. He probably looks as dumb as he feels but he doesn’t think he has the brain capacity to actually care about that now.

His vision blurs around the edges and he’s having a hard time focusing his eyes onto his bestfriend’s own, trying to keep his breathing even as he feels his bestfriend’s hand creeps up to cup him around the back of his neck; it probably took him a whole lifetime before his next heartbeat, and he realizes his bestfriend’s face is merely a breath away from his, his perfect mouth so close to his that he can practically breathe the air straight from the other man’s mouth. 

“So, what are you waiting for?”

What the hell? “S-Satoshi, I don’t know what the hell you think you’re up to, but I’m certainly not –“ he says, or at least starts to when his bestfriend suddenly leans in and kisses him lightly, the barely-there feel of the other man’s mouth against his steals all of his ability to think straight, causing every  neuron in his body that are capable of producing sensible words turn into puddles of useless nerve.

His eyes are probably as wide as his mother’s ramen bowls, and he thinks he’s making the ugliest expressions ever. But his bestfriend’s hands are warm where they’re touching him, tugging him closer so he can tip their foreheads together.

“I thought the reason why you bullied me into taking this trip with you is because you are going to finally tell me that you’re in love with me,” Ohno says with a completely straight face that almost makes him laugh if not for the fact that they must look like a gay couple about to kiss the air out of each other’s mouth. “And I’ve been waiting, you know? Been waiting for so long, actually,”

He’s hallucinating, that’s just it, because seriously, how in hell his bestfriend ends up being the talking parrot here when they both know he’s completely incapable of putting two words together without stuttering. Plus the fact that he’s just kissed him. On the mouth. On the fucking mouth.

“Fuck, Satoshi, are you high?” he wails, well, that’s because even though he is sure that this is just a hallucination, his instincts still tells him that yelling is the way to go about things. Or not.

Ohno simply smiles, soft and serene, and blinks. “Do you love me?” he asks, straight-forward and with no hint of playfulness even though he is smiling; Nino thinks and feels like he’s the one who’s high on something dangerous here and he hasn’t even taken anything aside from that disgusting instant coffee from 7-11.

“Fuck, yes,” he answers quickly, knowing that if he’s hallucinating, then he’ll eventually wake up after this, right? “Yes, yes, but –“ he looks down, feeling slightly dizzy from looking straight into his bestfriend’s eyes for far too long, and then feeling slightly embarrassed, because, well... “ – you don’t, do you?” he whispers, possibly making sense only to himself.

His bestfriend lets out a chuckling sound before the man hooks his thumb under his chin and uses it to raise his face, eyes meeting his.

“Do you think I would let you drag me halfway across the world just so you would have someone to bully with when you get bored, aside from helping you feed these silly-looking ducks?” Ohno asks; dazedly, he nods.

Ohno chuckles, and he is sure he can hear the sounds of people hooting but he’s too far gone to even care, most especially when his eyes keeps crossing with the attempt at keeping his bestfriend’s movements in track.

“Y-You would,” he answers quite frankly, because he knows Ohno and he knows his bestfriend’s tendency to agree with everything he asks from him, and then gasps when he feels Ohno’s thumb swipes across his bottom lip, his eyes are at their darkest shades yet. “ – because you’re my b-bestfriend,”

Ohno smiles and tugs him closer still, tilts his head and gives the sweetest, bone-melting kiss he’s ever received in his almost three decades of existence.

“Stupid,” Ohno mutters, still mostly against his mouth and he thinks he’s going to pass out. “I love you… and if I’m going to be truly honest about this, I think you’re in love with me too,”

Well. “Maybe… Maybe I’ll know if you try and kiss me again?” he asks, staring up at his bestfriend’s eyes dreamily. Ohno smiles and places a hand over his cheek.

“Sure,” Ohno says as he closes his eyes as if on autopilot. But his bestfriend’s lips doesn’t touch his until he opens his eyes and sees the way Ohno looks at him, his gaze so intense that it left him gasping. “ – but not until you say you love me too,”

He shakes his head but his mouth is saying something else. “I love you. I love you. I love you. Kiss me, kiss me please?”

“Finally,” Ohno breathes before he kisses him quiet again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a song by Chito Miranda of Parokya ni Edgar


End file.
